the_official_big_lez_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Choomah Island 2
"Choomah Island 2" (also known as "The Big Lez Show Movie") is the season 3 finale of The Big Lez Show. It is the second longest episode (55 minutes) and took nine months to produce, making it the second longest production time for an episode. Plot and Synopsis "What's the first thing anyone does before they start their day? You wake up."- Sassy A day after the events of POTATAHEAD, Big Lez prepares for a mission planned by him and his gang. He accidentally wakes up his adopted son Quinton, who he orders the guard the house but without power, before leaving with Donny the Dealer. They arrive at a beach where the Sasquatches have stolen a military aircraft from a base in Puerto Rico. Lez, Donny, Sassy the Sasquatch, Mike Nolan, Wayno, Scruffy and Owly discuss their plan to destroy the army of Choomahs who have been attacking the East Australian Coast. The gang flies off, with Warning Guy and Sergio Warnington flying the plane and Clarence (the accidental creator of the Choomahs) as a guide. They arrive at the Choomahs home, called Choomah Island. Their arrival is noticed by the Choomah leader Cecil the Sasquatch, who prepares his army to attack. The gang travels up to the North Coast of the Island (despite Clarence saying its on the West Coast) to reach the hive. Along the way, they trip on Blue Meanie Mushrooms. The group sets up camp for the night, but Lez spots a light in the distance and wonders into the forest to investigate. Sassy and Donny notice, and wait for Lez, but both soon grow tired and head off to bed. Lez is attacked by several Choomahs in the forest, but manages to kill them all with his shotgun. Warning Guy and Sergio, who have been looking for a place to land are also attacked by a two headed Choomah. Nolan sticks his head out his tent after hearing an explosion, only to witness the plane crash in the distance on the far side of the island. Lost, Lez smokes a joint given to him by Sassy when they'd landed earlier. Sassy told him if he ever got lost to take it, but be prepared for what comes next. Lez enters another dimension, where he his told by Sassy that their life was created inside of Microsoft Paint, and there is a whole different world out there. He then tells Lez that if he does good things, good things will happen, for that is the way of the universe. Sassy explains that he needs to make his own decisions. Lez wakes up, and follows the light. He discovers that it's his brother Norton, who travelled to the island in a spaceship he'd secretly built, without knowing that his brother had done the same thing. Lez gives chase and corners Norton against the edge of a cliff. Elsewhere, the camp is attacked by Choomahs. The gang battles them using shotguns, pistols, a blunderbuss and bombs supplied by Donny. Warning Guy and Sergio survive the crash and travel to find the others, but are confronted by Cecil and Nuggetman. Warning Guy and Cecil battle each other, and Warning Guy reveals he is one of the Kingdom Kumians that survived. Cecil beats Warning Guy to the ground, but is shot in the arm by Sergio. With Cecil distracted, Warning Guy escapes and wounds him by slitting his throat with a dagger, whilst Sergio catches Nuggetman. In an attempt to save his life, Norton confesses to Lez that he is working with King Larrinox and they are trying round up all the Choomahs. They are also creating Robotic Cops to replace the policeman of Brown Town. With Lez distracted, Norton attempts to shank him with a knife. But he is shot in the abdomen by his brother, causing him to drop his knife and fall to his knees. He gasps his last words; "fuck you" before Lez empties the entire gun on him, massacring his body. Lez then delivers the killing blow to Norton with a shot between the eyes and through the head from his pistol, ending the long rivalry between the two brothers. Lez watches the sun rise out from behind the clouds before Warning Guy and Sergio turn up. They agree to escape the island using Norton's spaceship which is nearby, but not before Lez kicks his brother's lifeless corpse onto some sharp rocks below, impaling the body. Back at camp, the gang manage to defeat the Choomahs, largely due to a SASM8 stove bomb that Sassy accidentally triggers whilst cooking breakfast. They are rescued by a helicopter flown by Daednu. They fly over to the hive, where Clarence tries to drop a spare SASM8 into the hive's entrance in an attempt to destroy the Choomahs, but he is dragged by a large Choomah into the hive before the gang can save him. Lez, Warning Guy and Sergio meet up with the rest of the gang in Norton's spaceship, along with the captured Nuggetman and Cecil. Just as they are about to leave, the island transforms and reveals itself to be an enormous Choomah. Shocked, Daednu falls out the plane before being crushed by the Choomah. Inside the hive, Clarence is injured by a Choomah Guard, but he manages to detonate the SASM8 he was carrying when he was dragged into the hive, sacrificing himself to destroy the island and the Choomahs once and for all, although Lez believes that it was due to himself shooting the Choomah. The Sasquatches, Nolan, and Lez arrive back at the beach, where the gang reveal to Lez they knew about Microsoft Paint all along. Warning Guy and Sergio head back to the lighthouse (Ellis's home), promising to bring Norton's spaceship to Lez in the morning. The episode ends with Sassy and Lez chilling in their neighbourhood, where Sassy tells Lez that he killed Norton too badly, and will most likely receive some 'skits karma' in the future. Lez takes Sassy's advice, chooses to rent out Norton's house, and decides to just relax for a while, waiting for the day he will have to confront his father, King Larrinox, setting up Season 4. Cast *Leslie Mackeral- Voiced by Jarred Wright *Sassy the Sasquatch- Voiced by Jarred Wright *Donny the Dealer- Voiced by Jarred Wright *Ellis Warnington- Voiced by Jarred Wright *Mike Nolan- Voiced by Jarred Wright *Sergio Warnington- Voiced by Izak Whear *Clarence- Voiced by Jarred Wright *Wayno- Voiced by Jarred Wright *Cecil the Sasquatch- Voiced by Jarred Wright *Norton Sparkles- Voiced by Jarred Wright *Choomahs- Voiced by Tom Hollis *Scruffy- Voiced by Tom Hollis *Owly- Voiced by Cody Paxton-Hay *Nugget Man- Voiced by Jarred Wright *Quinton- Voiced by Jarred Wright *Daednu- Voiced by Tom Hollis